cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
Hawk
Designation: RC-1187 ' '''Rank: Lieutenant ' ''"Dangerous, ha, i'm Dangerous kid" - Xavier Thorten''' ''New Name: Xavier Thorten Gladiator3 carry's a rifle, a blaster, double pistols and a sniper. Gladiator3 trains to get better with everybody else in the Gladiator squad and wants to be the fiercest in it. Republic Special Forces has Gladiator squad and 3 is currently a Sargeant. Soon enough 'Operation Purple Strike '''comes along and 3 is on his first operation and 3 is along with Racer, Colonel Vas, 4, 2 Staff Sargeant Cold and others. 3 was ready when he arrived on umbara. "Be sharpish boys"-says 3. A few mins later the squad slpits up Gladiator squad was with the Recon Unit. "Recon Units this is 1 stay sharp there are mines in the field" says Colonel Vas so Recon Unit and Gladiator squad meet up and head out to the mines and disable them. "3 go find Racer Unit and stay there with them"-says Colonel "you got it boss"-says 3, "Racer sir do you copy"-3 "copy we are south end of the road we have you on scope"-says Racer "Copy on my way"-3. Chris links up with Racer. "we lost 2 men we gotta link up with the rest at the south side of the base before we lose more"- says Racer "i'm contacting them now -contacts the rest- guys racer orders us to link up out the south side of the base we already lost 2 we cant lose more"-3 "Copy all on our way now"-Recon unit and the Glads. 3 finally gets to link up with the rest with of the men and finally go infiltrate the base. They go to the Command Center to get control back and when they go in they get surrounded by droids. "-whispers- Anybody got a plan?" -says a trooper "I got one"-says Colonel "let's do it"-says 3. Everybody attack's droids and picks up their weapons and starts shooting droids, "That was fun"-says 3 and they arrest Edward codename Shark Boy "Well men we did good out there today and we got control of the base again but first you guys scan the base for anymore enemies and stuff cleaning crew needs to do"-says Racer. 'Getting to know Gladiator3 ''' ( This story was before Purple Strike and the rest)Gladiator3 was Born around the same time as Delta 38 "Boss" on his first Mission he was with another squad of Commando's before he ever met Gladiator squad. When the Commando squad landed on Geonosis they were ready for a fight. The squad headed out to the battlefield where the tanks and droids already started thier attack on the other forces of the republic they thought they weren't going to make it lucky enough 3 was smart enough to find cover when he saw a tank explode and and alot of droids firing the rest of the squad didnt make but 3 was injured before he got to cover and his squad was gone. When reinforcements arrived Chris got in a gunship and went back to the ship and went back to the Republic cruiser. Weeks later when he was in the ship Delta Squad's advisor contacts him. " 87 i'm sorry about what happened with the Squad but i have good news"-Advisor "You are being assigned to Gladiator Squad meet up with Vasco Gomes he is the Squadleader and meet up with FieldMarshal Shockwave. Vas is a Colonel his Co-sign is Glad1 Shock Co-sign Glad2 you are now a Commando recruit just like Teck Polarmelder he is also the recruit."-Advisor "But why recruit?"-3 "It wont be fair to Teck anyways as soon as you arrive you and the recruit will go train with Col. Vas and Shock Good Luck 87 Advisor out". After the training the recruits are now Gladiator Units "87 your Co-sign is Gladiator3"- Col. "Thank you sir"-3. Commando Recruits now Gladiator Commando Units 87 felt like he was top dog of the other people but he wasnt yet the Col. had training orders for the squad which was Breach door like all Marines do 87 loved blasting so when he found out about sniper training he was ready and now he is waiting for Gladiator Squad newest mission and he is awaiting to be a leader and train the rookies and have a squad of his own but 87 wants to be trained good enough to be a squad leader soon. Battle Of Kashyyyk After everything with Gladiator squad Chris (who is now Blade) decides to build a house and farm on Felucia living on his own hoping that when the Empire Rises he will join along side with his fellow brothers in Vader's Fist. " I was the only one alive." After the Battle Of Geonosis when we got seperated me Jax Skillet and Rock landed to help a battalion of troopers once we landed we pushed the droids back a tank got shot and blew up I screamed to the rest to get to cover they didn't listen they didnt even know peices were flying every where and dust I got shot in knee so bad i had to get it replaced I took cover the rest were dead there was a very massive reinforcement foot mobile heading towards me I got a rocket launcher and shot some rocks to buy me some time to escape that was when i was unable to fight for a month got up the next month trained harder and harder that was when I got in the Gladiator Squad but I was there on Kashyyyk with you guys with Master Yoda and when we got back to the attack shuttle they assigned me to Gladiator Squad." -87 telling Boss, Shorch and Fixer when 87 and Delta Squad returned from Kashyyyk. Havoc Company After Blade left Gladiator squad he made his own unit called Havoc Squad. " I'll be training these Havoc Unit recruit's like the rest of Gladiator squad and the Marine's thanks to Colonel Vas for teaching almost everything he know's when I was in his unit and know I moved on and im making a squad of my own and teach them what I know." When Havoc Squad got made Blade was promoted to Sergeant again and is now Sergeant Blade of Havoc Company-Havoc Unit. Havoc Squad and Gladiator Squad these two great squad's are like Delta Squad and Omega Squad. Havoc Squad is kinda covert like Omega Squad and Gladiator squad is kinda like Delta Squad. Sergeant Blade hopes his squad and Colonel Vas squad link up and work together someday in a battle with each other fighting side by side with the rest of the Marine's and fight against the enemy. Coming Out Of the Shadow's After the situation with Havoc Squad, Xavier became a Mandalorian Bounty Hunter. Months Later Xavier grabs his Commando Armor and goes back with his fellow brother's in the Galactic Republic. The New Beginning of Xavier Back with the Republic and his brother's Xavier catching up on the past." When I came back into the Republic it didn't feel the same most of my brother's have died in war and most of them have disappeared or moved on but now two guys from past have decided to start over and become the greatest force in the Republic." -Xavier. Xavier Thorten is now Lieutenant Thorten of Republic Marine Havoc Squad. Carlac (NOTE: This story was part of Havoc Sqaud before I left and Blade is Xavier if you didnt know...Enjoy) Xavier was with Jedi General's Phillip, Derek, and Nightra and Clone Captain Zeta when they got the call about a down Seperatist Frigate on Carlac that the 104th and the jedi and the two clone's had to come with them. So the 104th has finally gotten to Carlac and put up a base and then Derek's team comes in. "So what's the plan"-Zeta says to the team "I got a plan, Derek, Night and Phillip will take the west side of the battle field and me and zeta will take the east, were going to need to get those villagers rescued"-Xavier telling the team when they arrive at base. The team has split up to go save the villagers the suddenly Xavier gets a transmission from Derek. "Sergeant were beginning to lose the fight over here we need you and Zeta here now!" "Copy that me and zeta are working our way back to you e.t.a. 4 mins Blade out." 4 mins go by and Zeta meets up Derek and the rest and Xavier sees Derek on the ground out cold and Phillip still fighting. "What happened!"-Blade "Explosion"-Night "I got him but first keep an eye on him we will help Phillip"-Blade. The battle ends and Blade grabs derek and puts him on his shoulder and take speeder's back to base. Then Phillip yells at Blade and Zeta for leaving them but they got villagers out so the mission was a success. Category:Commando Category:Male Characters Category:Lieutenant